The Fallen and The Broken
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-19
Summary: Every-other chapter will be the past and every-other chapter will be the present :) Anael is Anna's name before she fell in this story. The chapters get longer the farther you go and are updated faster and more frequently then my other stories. Samandriel/OC Castiel/Anna God!Chuck(Please let me know what you think! Reviews help be get better!)
1. Past:Elly(Adnachiel):The Start of it All

Every-other chapter will be the past and every-other chapter will be the present :) Anael is Anna's name before she fell in this story. She chapters will probable be very short but I already have three(Maybe four, still working the last one out) chapters thought up so it'll most likely be updated faster and more frequently then my other stories.

Please leave a review telling me what you think~! :D I'm really hoping for feed-back!

Please read my story "Price of Freedom: Adnachiel: Angel of Freedom AKA Ella 'Elly' Taylor"

* * *

Adnachiel looked over watching as Castiel taught Samandriel how to fly for a moment before she was snapped back to attention by her own teacher.

"Adnachiel." Anael said in a patient tone. "If you don't concentrate on what I'm teaching you you'll never learn." She told her.

Adnachiel blushed slightly and looked away from Samandriel and back at Anael. "I'm sorry Anael." She said. "I just keep getting...distracted...do you think you could teach me in another area...?" She asked, she didn't really understand why, but every-time she was near Samandriel she couldn't seem to concentrate. She may be a Seraph but she was still one of the youngest angels, and she was the youngest Seraph.

Anael gave a very slight knowing smile when Adnachiel said that, it was very hard to keep feeling's like Adnachiel was having for Samandriel to yourself around her, she was the angel of love after all. The smile quickly faded though before anyone noticed it. "Very well, come with me." She said and the left Heaven they were borrowing for this lesson and soon came to another one and continued their lessons.


	2. Presnt:Elly(Adnachiel):What are youDoing

Castiel pulled back his blade ready to do as he was commanded-though his mind was screaming as him to stop-when he was suddenly pulled back and their was someone in-between him and Samandriel.

"Castiel what are you doing!" Elly yelled at him in anger.

"I don't-" Castiel started and then looked to see who was talking to him. "Adnachiel? I thought you were dead?" He told her.

It really wasn't really surprising to her that he thought that, if a fallen angel did without their grace inside them it would still fade away to nothing, and if they had gone looking for her grace they wouldn't have found it.

"Well I'm not." Elly told him in a hard tone before turning and kneeling next to Samandriel stilling keeping one eye on Castiel. "I know your good Castiel. Search. Find yourself again. Everyone can gain freedom, but it's what you do with it that's important." She told him putting an arm under Samandriel's shoulder's and helped him stand, helping him away and towards her car that was hidden a little ways away.

Just then Sam and Dean ran up. "Hey!" Sam called.

"Who are you!?" Dean asked.

Elly turned her head to look at them. "My name is Adnachiel, but you can call me Elly...I'm Samandriel's mate." She told them before continuing on her way.

"Where are you going with Alfie?" Dean asked.

"Away from here, away from Crowely...away from Castiel..." Elly told him before disappearing around a corner.


	3. Past:Elly(Adnachiel): Love is in the Air

Adnachiel walked threw the fields of the heaven of a farmer, listening silently to prayers of men who wanted to be free from their farms and women who wanted to be free from their binds. She didn't under stand it, why humans viewed women in such a low standard. Was it just because women could bear children and men couldn't? ...Did it make them feel inferior. She was snapped out of her musings when she felt someone appear next to her and turned to see who it was. "Oh, hello Samandriel." She said with a slight smile, she had learned from Anael that she should mask her emotions but she could never help the smile that came to her face in Samandriel's presence.

"Hello Adnachiel, how are you doing today?" Samandriel asked, he was worried something was wrong because she had left the lesson area for flying early that morning.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" Adnachiel asked him.

"I'm doing fine as well." Samandriel told her and then hesitated for a moment before saying. "I was actually a bit worried when you and Anael left the lesson area early." He told her.

"Oh, there's no need for you to be worried." Adnachiel told him with a slight rush to her words she then slowed her words to a normal pace and said. "I was just uh..." She trailed off.

"You what...?" Samandriel asked, curiosity slipping into his voice.

"It's just that...I have a hard time concentrating on my lesson's when your around Samandriel..." Adnachiel told him and looked away with a slight blush, one of her wings shifting to hide face. After a moment of silence she felt a gentle hand on her wing which eased it down from covering her face and Samandriel looked her in the eyes when she turned her head to look at him and it looked like he was looking for something.

After a bit more silence Samandriel said. "Adnachiel..." Slowly before saying after a moment of silence. "Would you like to go flying with me?" He asked showing a small smile.

Adnachiel let a small smile and nodded her head. "Yes." She told him and they took off together and spent some time giving each other pointers that their teachers had given them, and hanging out and getting to know each-other, they didn't realize it but this was the start of a love that would last through a fall, one with loyalty. They would soon have such a close relationship that their graces would be wound together even over great distances.


	4. Present:Elly: Love Will Break Through

"Hey Wait!" Dean called starting after them with Sam after seeing Castiel had his angel blade out.

Castiel had a confused look on his face as Naomi told him to kill them both before they could get away. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in-front of Elly and Samandriel.

Elly had been using both arms to hold Samandriel up, having her right arm under his shoulders and her left hand on his chest as she led him to the car, but seeing Castiel appear in-front of her and let her left arm drop and an angelic blade slipped out of her sleeve and she gripped the handle not liking the fact that she would have to fight Castiel. She looked at Samandriel out of the corner of her eyes and saw that he needed attention and quickly.

Samandriel lifted his head, he had been running on the pure adrenalin of the situation when he had tried to talk to Castiel but now that it was gone even that simple movement was hard. He saw Castiel standing in-front of them ready to attack and said. "Adnachiel, go." He told her Castiel was a Seraph now just as Elly had been before she fallen, and though she had access to some of her powers from wearing her grace around her neck she wasn't as powerful now as she would be if she had taken her grace in. He didn't think she had much of a chance of beating him and he didn't want her to die because of him.

"Samandriel, just stand their quietly and reserve your strength." Elly told him in a soft tone and then turned her attention back to Castiel just as Sam and Dean came around the corner behind them and said to him. "Castiel, are you really going to fight us? Going to kill us in cold blood? You have enough death on your hands." She told him. "Think, how would Anael feel about this? The fact that your were going to kill your student and hers? That you were going to take the lives of two more siblings?" She asked.

Castiel got a confused look on his face and started to see the truth in her words, and started to wonder why was he doing this? He didn't want to do anymore needless killing. He had come here to save Samandriel and now he was about to kill him and Adnachiel. He put his hand to his head, his mind fighting against Naomi's control. blood leaked out of the corner of his eyes and his nose and he brought his other hand up to his head partially coming back to his senses. "Go." He said in a strained voice as Naomi yelled for him to kill them, getting more desperate each time she commanded it. "Now!" He old them putting Anael into the front of his mind, using her memory to fight against Naomi's control.

Elly nodded and rushed past Castiel as best she could supporting Samandriel to and got him into the passenger's seat of her car before going over to the other side and getting in, she turned on the car and drove away faster then she probably should have.


	5. Past:Castiel: Be my Mate?

Castiel looked down over the earth, watching as the humans went on with their life. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the left to see Anael was now standing next to him, watching the earth with him.

"Humans are so fascinating." Anael said. "Their capacity for love and affection surpasses most being's..." She said to him.

Castiel looked at her for a few more moment's and then turned his head back towards the human populace trying to see it, though he thought humans were amazing creatures...they they seemed more likely to kill and maim to him, though over the years he had seen some humans who had a very large capacity for love, and who in his eyes redeemed the faults of the others of their race. "I can see that in some of them...but not all like you can Anael..." Castiel told her.

"That's because you only look at the surface Castiel, you need to look past their major actions to what's in their heart, which you can see by the small things they do each day. Like a noble men giving a poor child food or a few unneeded coins, or a person who has the chance to take the easy way out even though it's the wrong path. But chose the good path, even though they know the hardships they'll face." Anael told him.

Castiel was silent as he thought over her words, Anael always seemed to have a great understanding of human emotions, then again she was the angel of love so he guessed it was to be expected. He admired her for her ability to see the good in all humans, and her want to protect them. He thought it was wonderful to know what your purpose was like she did...but him he didn't know what he wanted to do with his existence well waiting on orders...he didn't know what his purpose was like she did, though he had learned one thing over the years. He didn't like the thought that their destiny's might one day pull them apart because of her knowing her cause and him being unsure...he'd been contemplating something for a while now and he wasn't sure why it decided to come out now but it was almost like his mouth moved on his own and the question just came tumbling out. "Anael...will you be my mate?" He asked and then quickly blanked his face as he realized what he had just asked, afraid of what she would say and think...he wasn't sure why he cared so much, and he didn't like this dependance he felt he had on her. How he never wanted to be away from her for to long.

Anael glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes to see if he was serious and then looked back towards earth with a slight smile on her face as her hand moved down from his shoulder to grip his hand. "Yes, I will Castiel." She told him.


	6. Present:Castiel: What's going on?

When Elly and Samandriel were gone Dean and Sam turned their attention to Castiel. "Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" Dean asked walking towards him.

Castiel ignored them and let go of his head and pulled the sleeve back on his right arm. He then took his angelic blade and begane to carve something into his arm.

"Cas! What are you doing!?" Dean yelled at him shocked.

"The enochian sigle(sp?) for earth." Cas told him in a slightly strained voice. "It will...stop me from leaving earthly plane and being able to return to heaven." He told them.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked.

Castiel paused. "I'm...not sure." He told them before he finished carving and letting his arms fall to his side.


	7. Past:Elly: EmotionsGood or bad?

Adnachiel sat in a grassy field and ran her right hand through her hair. "I can't believe the garrison is going to be stationed on earth starting next month...it's going to be a big change." She said to Samandriel.

"I agree, it will be very different from being stationed in Heaven..." Samandriel told her looking off to the side, there was a minute of silence and then Samandriel looked back at her. "Adnchiel...I want to tell you something before we leave for earth." He told her.

"What is it?" Adnachiel asked him curiously, she never really tried to hide her emotions around Samandriel anymore. He was basically her best friend and she felt it was safe to be herself around him.

Samandriel paused, unsure of how to continue...emotions were after-all frowned upon for angels, because emotions were the gate-way to doubt. After a moment he glanced around to be sure they weren't being listened to before saying. "Adnachiel...your confuse me..." He finally relented and blushed slightly looking down. They were older now then when they had befriended each other, they both new that emotions were bad news for angels. Lucifer had felt _jealousy_ towards humans and immense _love_ towards god and look where that had gotten **him**. He had twisted a soul into something evil and sinister, and been banished to a cage in hell. All because of two simple emotions.

Those thoughts caused him to pause in what he had been saying but when he lifted his head Elly looked him straight in the eyes as if willing him to continue and he couldn't refuse her curiosity so he continued. "Emotions are frowned upon...there the gateway to doubt..." He said and then sighed and closed his eyes.

"But...the emotions I feel when I'm around you...they simply can't be ignored." Samandriel told her he told her and opened his eyes before backing away slightly at how close to him Adnachiel had gotten well his eyes were shut, she seemed to be studying him and she had an intense look on her face, she stayed like that for a moment before a smile slowly spread across her face, but never got so wide as to be creepy or strange, just big enough to express her joy at his words.

Adnachiel sat back so she wasn't in Samandriel's face anymore and put her hand on his. "Sometimes emotions can be _good_ things Samandriel. They can be wonderful as long as you don't abuse them or let them take over your mind." She explained, telling him what Anael had told her when she had confided in her teacher about her feelings for Samandriel.

Samandriel looked at her for a moment before letting out a small smile. "I think you could be right Adnachiel." He told her softly.


	8. Present:Elly(Adnachiel): Letters to Home

**|I'm coming home, I'm coming home, **

**Tell the world I'm coming home,**

**Let the rain wash away,**

**All the pain of yesterday|**

Elly glanced over at the bed in her motel room where an injured Samandriel was laying, wounds from an angel blade took a while to heal and Crowley had used the blade he had gotten from Samandriel plenty of times. She then looked down at the paper on the table in-front of her and started to write.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I found it, that feeling you told me I would find one day, that reason to do my best, and always try hard at what I do. Really it was always there in the back of my mind...but my memories of him were sealed shut, tighter then the liquor cabinet when grandpa come's over at Christmas time._

_I wanted my memories of him but...the other memories that came with it were unwanted...so I kept pushing them away..._

_Then the voices started, I thought I was going crazy at first but then I went to this psychic...she used hypnosis on me and the memories came flooding in, at first I got angry, mad that I had remembered...but then I saw a face within my memories...and it was all okay because I remembered him again...I guess I should get to the point...I'm an angel...a fallen angel. My name before I fell was Adnachiel, and I was the angel of Freedom and Independence._

_I get that you might not believe me...but the man I remembered...he's the angel Samandriel...and he's been hurt...I don't know where else to go, I used to have a couple of friends named Bobby and Rufus who I could go to for help...they taught me so much when I left home...but their gone, you see the line of work I'm in now is very dangerous...I hunt monsters, the children of Eve...Vampire, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, skinwalkers ect. ect..._

_I don't know where else to turn...so I'm asking you for help, please...__**I'm coming home**__...If you want me to stay away just put the sigles(sp?) I've included on the back of this paper up on the walls and I wont be able to get in..._

_Love and Freedom_

_-Ella Taylor/Adnachiel_

When Elly was done she put her hand up to the glass locket with the swirling purple energy of her grace inside and pulled on a bit of it's power and made the paper disappear, and reappear on the kitchen table of her parents home.

When she was done Elly went over and knelt next to the bed Samandriel was on. "I'm sorry...but we need to move..." She told him putting a hand on his cheek.

Samandriel smile slightly. "I'll be fine Adnachiel." He told her and then went to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain in the shoulder wound Crowley had inflicted and then Elly helped him out of the motel room and into her car, where she hadn't even bothered to take her bags from.

**|I know my kingdom awaits,**

**And they've forgiven my mistakes,**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home,**

**Tell the world that I'm coming|**


	9. Past:Elly(Adnachiel): Love Like This

Sorry this chapter took so long guys. x.x Please, yell at me if you want o-o

BUT :O this chapter is a bit longer then the rest and theres a(Kind of) confession from Samandriel to make up for it :D

SLIGHTLY ALTERED Natasha Bedingfield - Love like this song chapter.

Sorry if my edited lyrics sort of suck X_X

* * *

**|Oh we go back so far,**

**Soaring through the blue skys,**

**All the things that we love to do.|**

Adnachiel lingered slightly outside of the city of Athens, ,watching the people as they celebrated. It was June and they were having their Greater Panathenaea Festival, at the moment they were in the middle of their music contest. She closed her eyes as she absorbed the sounds, a slight smile to tug at her lips. Her smile faltered slightly as she felt another angel appear beside her, but she recognized it after a moment and turned to face him. "Hello Samandriel." She said to him, letting a smile brighten her face once again in his presence.

"Hello Adnachiel. I thought I would find you here." Samandriel said to her. "It seems you've started a routine, you come here every four years during the music portion of the festival." He said giving her a slight smile before adding. "You must really like the sound."

"It's not just the sound of the music." Adnachiel told him, angling her face to look at the festival again, Samandriel following her lead and looking down at the people there. "It's the pureness of the _freedom_ expressed by the contest...the contestants get to _choose_ to enter the contest, and what to play or sing. Even if they do have some things that tie them down, the pure thrill of having a bit of freedom must be _exhilarating_." She said closing her eyes once again, her voice getting a slightly airy quality towards the end without her noticing.

**|And the years they'll roll by,**

**Baby oh know why,**

**I'll always be there for you.|**

Samandriel frowned slightly and turned his head to look at her, not really liking the direction of this conversation, or the fact that she was talking about freedom like she was planning something. He let the wing on the side closest to her unfurl from his back brush against her arm before wrapping it around her and pulling her into a hug.

Adnachiel was surprised by the sudden contact and her eyes opened, wide with surprise and she started to ask. "Samandriel what...?" But didn't finish her question, he had pulled back slightly and was looking at her.

Samandriel looked in Adnachiel's eyes in silence for a moment before speaking. "Your talking like...your going to leave." He told her struggling to find the right words, at the moment not worried about hiding his emotions. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't going anywhere, she was his best friends; Sure, Castiel was a mentor, he looked up to him and was loyal to him, but that wasn't the same as friendship. He started talking again after another few seconds of silence that-to Adnachiel-seemed to stretch on for longer then they really did. "I hope your not, it would be sad...and I would be lonely if you did. " He told her then went silent, wondering if he'd made a fool of himself.

**|You're the only one that knows me,**

******Look at what you've told me,**

**Never find a love like this.|**

Adnachiel was silent for a moment, then she smiled at him gently and reached her hand up to rest on his cheek and leaned forward and kissed him softly, barely more the a whisper on his lips and then pulled back and said. "Samandriel, I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "I'm not going to leave your side so to speak, I'd be lonely without you around to." She said in an attempt to reassure him.

Samandriel was a bit surprised by the kiss, he had no time to react before she pulled away. He smiled slightly at her words once he had come out of the slight shock. "I'm glad to hear that." He told her and pulled her closer in a hug.

Adnachiel smiled and wrapped her arm's around his waist, closing her eyes and resting her cheek against his shoulder as he enveloped her in a hug, not just with his arms but with his wings to.

**|Now I'll never be lonely,**

**Love it when you hold me,**

**Never find a love like this.|**

* * *

;-; the end was so adorable I was squealing as I typed it.


	10. Present:Castiel: Presenting GOD!

Castiel was there again, the same bench by the same body of water as last time when he had attempted to talk to god, he still wasn't sure if his father had been listening to the story he had told him last time.

He kept his head down, looking at his hands. Seeing Adnachiel and Samandril together again., it had brought up old...emotions...from before, before Anael had fallen from grace and abandoned him, leaving him feeling strange...and became Anna Milton. He knew now that that feeling had been loneliness', and abandonment, he continued to reflect, back on a time before he had betrayed her and before she had betrayed him.

Castiel sighed looking up and over the water, unlike last time he was here the ground was covered with fresh green grass and everything had a bit of a...new feeling to it. As his memories of when he had handed her over to heaven clouded his mind he began to wonder, where do angels go when they die? It had crossed his mind before, during the apocalypse when he had seen fallen brothers or sisters, and once he gained his sanity back and had to live with what he did with heaven it was a question he had asked himself but he had never given much thought to coming up with the answer.

He turned his face uptowards the sky and said in a calm voice. "I don't know...what happened to you after you were killed...but Anael I'm sorry. I should have never given you up to Zachariahs men. But I felt you had betrayed me. When you fell...it was with no warning, no goodbye. I guess I sort of understand now...goodbyes can be hard, maybe you didn't think you'd go through with it if you tried." Castiel said

He looked out over the water in front of him. "Still, two betrayals just makes the world a darker place. I should have been able to forgive...even Lucifer gave Michael the chance before fighting him for him to join his cause, he had forgiven him for his betrayal...I guess in that sense Lucifer has embraced Fathers teaching more then I have.." He said.

Castiel shifted his eyes once again, looking down at his hands. He closed his eyes, soaking in the serenity of the area around him and then stood and turned. He started walking towards the trees behind the bench, not really sure where he was planing on going but then he heard a voice and stopped in his tracks.

"Castiel, everyone is better at certain things then someone else. It doesn't make you weak to want revenge, its natural. Its a part of every being." The voice told him, and he glanced around, finally his eyes landed on Chuck, who was standing on the opposite side of the bench he had just been sitting on.

"Chuck? I thought you were dead? How did you get here?" Castiel asked and then took in his appearance, he was wearing a perfectly white button up shirt wih matching pants, he also had a short slightly stubby beard, hardly hey long but it was there.

"Chuck is dead...or rather the prophet version of him, I love the name so I still tend to use it." Chuck said with a smile, seeing the confusion on Castiel's face he said. "Oh, yeah...guess that was kinda confusing." He said. "Cas, its me...I'm sorry I haven't answered you before this, I tend to try not to interfere." He said and then laughed a bit. "Guess Sam and Dean rubbed off on me more then I though, because here I am dispute that." He said.

Castiel was silent, not quite believeing what his mind was making out from Chucks words. "You mean..." He said and then stopped, not wanting to sound ridiculous. "Your God." He finally said, deciding it was the only explanation to his words that made sense. "Have you come here to punish me?" He asked.

"Punish you? No. I learned from Lucifer that punishment only causes bitterness, hatred and a drive for vengeance." Chuck told him and looked towards the trees as a bird fluttered its wings and took off to do something that must have been important in its little world. As Chuck watches the bird fly away he remembered when Lucifer and Michael had just been leaning to use their wings and frowned slightly before looking back at Castiel.

"What you need Castiel...is something to push you down the right path, something that makes you want to do good." Chuck told him. "That's why I'm here." He explained and then smiled. "No need to thank me!" He told him and then faded away in a white mist before Castiel could even respond.

Castiel wondered what Chuck had meant when he said there was no need to thank him. As soon as the thought ran though his head that there was the sound of fluttering wings and rushing air being him, a clear sign of an angel arriving and he turned ready to fight. Only to be shocked as an upright body fell forward into his arms seemingly unconscious.


	11. AN: Profile-Account Update

I messaged the user whom the problem originally started with and told him that I was going to the police. He responded saying that he talked to the person(people?) sending me the messages and told them to stop, so as of right now my account is no longer being deleted but if it continues I will be deleting my account.


End file.
